Alcoholic Chocolates
by KarakuSaru
Summary: It has been moved, but not forgotten! A oneshot about what happens when Shuichi gets Alcoholic Chocolates.....


Author's Note: NOOOO! I DIDN'T POST SOON ENOUGH! I MISSED VALENTINE'S DAY! CURSE YOU ADDICTIVE ANIME! posted around 1 am u.u;;; Well, hope you enjoy it! Oh, it's also got some kinda adult references, but that's ok.

Disclaimer: SURPRISE! I don't own Gravitation!

Alcoholic Chocolates 

"Why aren't you taking me!?"

A blond haired man slung a black suitcase over his shoulder by the strap. "We've gone over this a hundred times: You. Cannot. Go. With. Me. To. The. Book. Signing."

"But it's Valentine's Day tomorrow, Yuki!" the small, pink haired boy whined.

"All the more reason you shouldn't go with me," the blond haired man replied. "Oh, look, my taxi's here." And with that, he walked out the door.

GLOMP! TURTLE!

"GAWD DAMMIT, SHUICHI, GET OFF ME!"

Shuichi shook his head. "You're taking me with you!"

Yuki peeled Shuichi off his self and held the thrashing boy at arm length by the back to the shirt as he stood up. "I will be back in three days. Until then, go eat that chocolate I left in the pantry."

Shuichi felt himself starting to cry. "You left me chocolate?"

Yuki closed his eyes and quickly twitched. "Yes, I left you a box of chocolate." He opened his eyes and looked at Shuichi. "Now why don't you... SHUICHI! NOT THE NOSE!"

Shuichi grinned in obliviousness.

"Here, please, use this," Yuki said with disgust as he handed Shuichi a tissue and set him down. The taxi driver honked his horn, and Yuki readjusted the position of the bag he was carrying, making his way to the taxi without another word.

Shuichi jumped up and down as he waved 'goodbye!' to Yuki. Once the taxi was out of sight, he ran inside to see how much chocolate Yuki had left him. What he found amazed him.

A bright red heart box lay in the pantry. The box's dimensions were a foot long by a foot wide by half a foot deep, and when he opened it, he found it filled to the brim with assorted alcoholic chocolates. He slowly reached in, took a chocolate, and put it in his mouth. He swallowed, then shouted, "THERE IS A GOD!"

Shuichi stuffed another chocolate into his mouth and reached for the phone. He dialed a number and waited for it to stop ringing. There was a click, and a weary voice asked, "Hello?"

"Omigawdhiroyukileftforthreedaysandleftmeaboxofchocolatethatisalcoholicandcr eamyandyouhavetotrythis!"

Hiro could practically feel Shuichi beaming over the phone. He smiled and said, "I'm so there!"

"How long you gunna take?" Shuichi asked as he reached for another chocolate.

"No, I'm really so there. Well, here, more of." Hiro sighed. "Just look out the kitchen window."

Shuichi walked over to the window and looked out. "AH! STALKER!"

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" (stalker() Hiro shouted back. "I was just coming over to deliver some strawberry Pocky!" And for emphasis, he waved the Pocky box in the air.

"Oh," Shuichi said into the phone. "Come around to the front door!"

Hiro hung up his cell phone and slid it into his pocket, doing a 'thumbs up' to the window before running around to the front door.

Shuichi turned off his phone and tossed it onto a counter. He grabbed the box of chocolates, which he was planning to bring to the front door, but he realized that he couldn't move it. The chocolate weighed too much.

"Chocolate?"

"Chocolate," Shuichi replied as he tossed a chocolate behind himself to Hiro, then continued trying to move the box.

"Man, were these things soaked in brandy!?" Hiro asked in amazement.

Shuichi ate another chocolate as he shrugged. Then it hit him. "Hey, Hiro," he asked as he turned around, "how'd you get in here?"

"The door," Hiro said.

"Oh," Shuichi said as he reached for another chocolate, as if that explained everything.

"Dude, I'm starting to feel a little tipsy," Hiro said after eating another chocolate. "What about you?" He looked around until he saw Shuichi blowing chunks in the nearest trashcan. "Oh, common! Don't you have any tolerance for alcohol whatsoever?"

Shuichi quickly shook his head, then buried his face back into the trashcan. He then stood up and took a few faltering steps in the attempt to move forward.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Dude, are you ok? Seriously. You don't look so good."

Shuichi opened his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? Or blacked out, as the case may have been. He looked around and saw that he was in bed, and saw someone next to him...

"Good mornin', darlin'!"

"AH! HIRO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!?" Shuichi fell off the bed, hitting the floor in a tangled ball of sheets. He quickly scrambled onto his feet, holding the sheet tight around himself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING MY PANTS!?"

"Well, he took mine, so what was I supposed to do?" Hiro asked.

"'He' took them?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, I did, but I couldn't find mine."

Shuichi turned around. "Yuki?"

"You made me feel guilty, so I came back to take you with me to the book signing, but, well...."

Shuichi felt light headed, and started falling backwards. The last thing he heard before he hit was Yuki shouting, "NOT THE MARBLE TABLE AGAIN!"


End file.
